


بازگشتن

by fantasy_nd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Depressing, Depression, F/M, Hate to Love, Love, Other, persian freeform, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_nd/pseuds/fantasy_nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>روایتی از داستان مرلین ،در جایی که تاریکی آغاز شده ابتدا عشق بوده آیا این عشق میتونه به مورگانا کمک کنه تا دوباره به خودش بیاد و پیش برادرش برگرده یا منزله ی شروع جنگ تازه ست؟</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. خلا و تنهایی

**Author's Note:**

> فن فیکشنی که به اتفاقات آخر سری چهارم سریال مرلین برمیگرده و از اون جایی که من زیاد سری پنجم این سریال رو دوست نداشتم تغییراتی در روایت و اشخاص اون دادم از جمله اینکه آگراواین جوانتر و همینطور پسر خاله آرتور هست واز سری دوم حضور داشته و عاشق مورگاناست و...

بله سر آگراواین خدمتگذار خوبی بود کسی که دستورات را بی چون و چراانجام میداد.کسی که تا آخرین نفس برای بانو مورگانا کسی که زمانی شکوه یک شاهزاده خانم را داشت میجنگید و او را صمیمیانه دوست داشت.

مورگانا هیچوقت فکرش را نمیکرد که در دخمه تاریکیکه برای خود از نفرت و حرص خودش درست کرده زمانی احساس نیاز به هم صحبت را پیدا کند.او همیشه فکر نقشه ای برای از بین بردن برادرش را میکشید و از کسانی که به او وابسته بودند نفرت داشت.برای رسیدن به تاج و تخت از قدرت دیگران سو استفاده میکرد.و مهم نبود که چه میشد مورگانا همیشه خودش را تنها میدید زمانی که از قصر و آدمهایش دوری کرد در زمانی که مرلین با تصور خطرناک بودن مورگانا وی را مصموم کرد،نه تنها روح معصوم مورگانا در هم شکست بلکه خلا بزرگی در وجودش به وجود آمد خلایی که با فکر انتقام پر شده بود.

بله او انتقام خود را گرفت از کسی که خودش را پدر مورگانا میخواند ولی هرگز سعی نکرد او را درک کند.این چیزی بود که مورگانا و اوتر در آن مشترک بودند تا آخرین نفس هدف زور گویانه خود را داشتند ولی اوتر هرگز تصور نمیکرد که دخترش چنان نفرتی از او داشته باشد که به نابودی هر دو بیانجامد و این نقطه ای بود که شاه مقتدر کملوت در هم شکست.

مورگانا حالا میتوانست درد پدرش را تجربه کند آن هم بخاطر آگراواین.از دست دادن او برایش مشکل بود کسی که مورگانا را عاشقانه دوست داشت حتی در زمانی که همه از او وحشت داشتند و مورگانا تا چندی پیش او را خدمتگذار و حامی اش میدانست و نه بس چون نمیخواست احساساتش را دوباره قاطی روابطش کند ولی اکنون چه حالا که او مرده و رفته بود؟  
و این واقعیت را تغییر نمیداد که او جانش را برای بانوی خود فدا کرد آن هم در جهت اهداف مورگانا.ولی آگراواین راضی بود چون هرگز به مورگانا خیانت نمیکرد با اینکه آگراواین از خیانت و سنگدلی فراری بود و به عنوان شوالیه جوان کملوت و خواهر زاده ی ملکه ایگرین فرد نجیب و مردم سالار به شمار می آمد.ولی عشق مورگاناچیزی بود که او را به چاله ی تاریکی ها سقوط داد و مورگانا با تمام اقتدار خود این مسئله را قبول نمیکرد مگر او همان زنی نبود که در هنگام کودتا علیه اوتر شرکت داشت و دستور قتل افراد سرکش را میداد و دم نمیزد.

نه انگار دیگر چنان فردی نبود و با این وجود هم نمیخواست باور کند.

( دید مورگانا)

باورش سخته نه؟ من اینهمه تلاش کردم تا جایی باشم که آرتور نشسته و دوبار هم موفق شدم،آره دوبار درست همون زمانی که ..

و بغضش شکست 

نه دیگه نمیتونم ادامه بدم من هیچکسو ندارم،کملوت غرق در شکوه و شادی به سر میبره در حالی که من مجبور به این زندگی فلاکت بارم.

و تو موجود کوچولو کسی هستی که جسممو نجات داد آه،آیتوسا موجود رهاشده...

اژدهای کوچک در چشمان خسته ی مورگانا نگاه کرد و به او فهماند که متوجه حرفهایش میشود.همانند بچه های کوچک در دامانش ماوا گرفته بود تا مبادا مادرش را از او جدا کند.

تو رو از دست نمی دم ..نه اونجوری که همه چیزم رو از دست دادم و تنها کسی که دوستم داشت..نگران نباش مادر اینجاست..تو به من هدف تازه ای دادی..فرصتی که همه چیزو درست کنم...

مورگانا در گوشه ای از لانه ی دست ساز و سست پایه خود در انتظار به سر میبرد.حالا در انتظار گذرانیدن شب تا فردا روزی آغاز شود که گمشدن را فراموش کند


	2. نامه

چشمانش را باز کرد دوباره روزی دیگر آغاز شده بود و او آماده بود.آماده بود دوباره خطر کند مثل همیشه ولی این بار میبایست با احتیاط و صبر عمل میکرد،مگر نه؟مگر جادوگر این را همیشه نمیخواست؟حتی مورگانا جواب خود را واضح،پیدا نمیکرد ولی با از تلاش دست برنمیداشت.

(دید مورگانا)  
از تخت کهنه بلند شدم و مشغول جمع کردن وسایلش شدم تمام کتابهاو وردهای همراه را در کیف دستی ام انداختم و اما چیزی توجه ام را جلب کرد.  
یه نامه  
میتونست از کی باشه نامه ای که دستخط آشنایی داشت و اسم سر آگراواین پایینش به چشم میخورد.  
-دیگه برام مهم نیست بهتره نامه رو از بین ببرم استفاده من از اگراواین با مرگش تموم شد.  
نامه رو گرفتم و اونو طرف آتیش وسط کلبه بردم ولی چیزی جلومو گرفت ،یه حس قدیمی حس غم از دست دادن چیزی و جوابی نگرفتن ،اینا عذابم میداد آیا میبایست اینجوری یادگاری دوست و همراهمو از بین میبردم،آگراواین همیشه به من وفادار موند چرا من حرف های آخرش رو از بین ببرم.  
و شروع به زمزمه نامه کردم:  
(متن نامه)  
بانوی من و سرور مقتدر  
احترام و عشقی که نسبت به شما دارم تا آخرین نفسم پابرجاست،من تقدیرم رو در دستان قدرتمند شما میزارم حتی اگه آخرش به مرگ ختم بشه که به نظر شده چون این نامه از اون لحظه به بعد در پیشگاه شما ظاهر میشه ،این هم یک جادوی کوچک که یادگاری این انسان فانی برای شماست.میدونم چقدر از دیدن استفاده از جادو خوشحال میشین چطور شما رو به وجد میاره و اینکه میخواهید تمام جادوگرهای به بند شده رو آزاد کنید و این مایه سعادتتون میشه.درست همونطوری که بودن شما در کنار من باعث خوشبختی و شادی من میشه ولی افسوس که روزهای خدمتگذاری من به اتمام رسیده ولی همیشه بدونید که من با وجود تمام ناملایمتی ها شما رو دوست داشتم و دارم.  
خدمتگذار وفادار و عاشق شما  
آگراواین دبوا


End file.
